Animatrix
[[Arquivo:AnimatrixCover.jpg|thumb|250px|Capa da edição brasileira de Animatrix.]] Animatrix é uma coleção de nove curta-metragens de animação lançada em junho de 2003 e ambientada no universo da [[Matrix (franquia)|franquia Matrix]]. A série trata das histórias que antecedem os filmes da trilogia Matrix, dos dias finais das últimas cidades da humanidade, da guerra contra as Máquinas e da queda da espécie humana. Produção O desenvolvimento do projeto Animatrix começou quando os escritores e diretores da série cinematográfica, os Wachowskis, estiveram no Japão promovendo o primeiro filme da trilogia Matrix. Enquanto estavam no país, eles visitaram alguns dos criadores de filmes em anime, que haviam sido uma forte influência em seu trabalho, que decidiram colaborar com o projeto deles."O que é Animatrix?" extra presente no DVD Matrix - Os Segredos da Produção. Animatrix foi criado e supervisionado pelos Wachowskis, mas eles só escreveram quatro dos nove curtas e não dirigiram nenhum deles; A maior parte do projeto foi criada por figuras notáveis do mundo da animação japonesa. A versão em inglês de Animatrix foi dirigida por Jack Fletcher, que trouxe os dubladores que forneceram as vozes para a versão em inglês de Final Fantasy X - Matt McKenzie, James Arnold Taylor, John DiMaggio, Tara Strong, Hedy Burress e Dwight Schultz. A versão inglesa caracteriza igualmente as vozes de diversos atores e atrizes da tv, incluindo Victor Williams (da sitcom americana The King of Queens (O Rei do Bairro no Brasil)), Tom Kenny (da série de animação americana SpongeBob SquarePants (Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada no Brasil)), Melinda Clarke (da série de televisão americana The O.C. (The O.C.: Um Estranho no Paraíso no Brasil)), Olivia d'Abo (da série de televisão americana The Wonder Years ([https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wonder_Years Anos Incríveis] no Brasil)), e Pamela Adlon (da série de animação King of the Hill (O Rei do Pedaço no Brasil)). Um outro dublador aparece em outra determinada parte da franquia: Kevin Michael Richardson (cujos créditos incluem o jogo de Xbox Halo 2) que também forneceu a voz para Deus Ex Machina em Matrix Revolutions. Os personagens Neo e Trinity aparecem em duas das animações. Na versão americana, eles foram dublados por seus respectivos atores originais (Keanu Reeves e Carrie-Anne Moss). O personagem mais recorrente nos segmentos é O Instrutor que narra ambas as partes de O Segundo Renascer e Recorde Mundial. Episódios Voo Final de Osíris :*''Ver artigo principal: Voo Final de Osíris'' Neste primeiro episódio as animações foram criadas pela mesma equipe responsável por Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. Os eventos deste filme estão diretamente ligados à Matrix Reloaded se passando pouco antes dos eventos deste.[http://thematrix101.com/animatrix/osiris.php Animatrix: Voo Final de Osíris] (em inglês) A tripulação da aeronave Osíris descobre uma ameaça à cidade de Zion, sendo imediatamente descobertos pelas Sentinelas. A oficial Jue entrará na Matrix para mandar o aviso e torcer para que seus companheiros consigam conter os inimigos até o término de sua missão. Este episódio foi escrito pelos irmãos Wachowski e dirigido por Andy Jones. O Segundo Renascer: Partes I & II :*''Ver artigo principal: O Segundo Renascer'' Esse episódio, composto por 2 curtas totalizando 20 minutos de animação, descreve a história e a criação da Matrix: as últimas cidades da humanidade, a guerra com as Máquinas e a queda final da humanidade.[http://thematrix101.com/animatrix/renaissance.php Animatrix: O Segundo Renascer] (em inglês) Este episódio foi escrito pelos irmãos Wachowski e dirigido por Mahiro Maeda. Era Uma vez um Garoto :*''Ver artigo principal: Era Uma vez um Garoto'' Um garoto realiza pesquisas na Internet para tentar desvendar seus sonhos misteriosos, porém recebe respostas do seu próprio computador. Sentado em sua sala de aula, apesar de desligado, seu celular toca com um convite pessoal de Neo (voz de Keanu Reeves) para fugir da Matrix. Mas achar uma saída acaba comprovando-se muito mais difícil do que se imaginava. Este episódio foi escrito pelos irmãos Wachowski e dirigido por Shinichiro Watanabe.[http://thematrix101.com/animatrix/kid.php Animatrix: Era Uma vez um Garoto] (em inglês) Coração de Soldado :*''Ver artigo principal: Coração de Soldado'' Cis, um dos humanos que fugiram da Matrix, está aprimorando suas habilidades através de um programa de treinamento virtual. De repente, ela se junta a Duo, um outro humano. Depois de algum tempo, ele começa uma conversa estranha sobre se todos os humanos alguma vez na vida tiveram dúvidas entre sair ou não da Matrix, entre escolher a pílula vermelha ou a pílula azul. Cis admite que ela tem dúvidas, mas Duo percebe algo ainda maior. Ele quer voltar para a Matrix e quer que Cis o acompanhe, no entanto ela se recusa. Este episódio foi escrito e dirigido por Yoshiaki Kawajiri.[http://thematrix101.com/animatrix/program.php Animatrix: Coração de Soldado] (em inglês) Recorde Mundial :*''Ver artigo principal: Recorde Mundial'' Após correr os cem metros rasos abaixo dos nove segundos, Dan é flagrado no exame anti-doping. No seu retorno ao esporte ele decide dar tudo de si nas eliminatórias, o que atrai a atenção dos Agentes que notam algo diferente em seu comportamento. Este episódio foi escrito por Yoshiaki Kawajiri e dirigido por Takeshi Koike.[http://thematrix101.com/animatrix/worldrecord.php Animatrix: Recorde Mundial] (em inglês) Além da Realidade :*''Ver artigo principal: Além da Realidade'' Na busca por sua gata de estimação perdida, Yoko é levada por uma pista até uma casa assombrada. Coisas estranhas acontecem no lugar e logo ela descobrirá que o local também é frequentado por um grupo de pessoas bem incomuns. Este episódio foi escrito e dirigido por Koji Morimoto.[http://thematrix101.com/animatrix/beyond.php Animatrix: Além da Realidade] (em inglês) Uma História de Detetive :*''Ver artigo principal: Uma História de Detetive'' O detetive particular Ash está cansado de seu trabalho, que não é tão fascinante quanto ele imaginava, até receber uma ligação misteriosa pedindo que investigasse uma hacker chamada Trinity. Este episódio foi escrito e dirigido por Shinichiro Watanabe.[http://thematrix101.com/animatrix/detective.php Animatrix: Uma História de Detetive] (em inglês) O Robô Sensível :*''Ver artigo principal: O Robô Sensível'' Esse episódio fala sobre um pequeno grupo de rebeldes que captura um robô sentinela e o reprograma para atuar como um aliado da causa. Alexa está sendo caçada por duas sentinelas, mas tudo se revela uma armadilha para capturar os perseguidores e convencê-los a ajudar na causa dos humanos. Este episódio foi escrito e dirigido por Peter Chung.[http://thematrix101.com/animatrix/matriculated.php Animatrix: O Robô Sensível] (em inglês) Elenco A lista abaixo contém o elenco (norte-americano) dos nove curtas de Animatrix: Voo Final de Osíris * Pamela Adlon - Jue * John DiMaggio - Tripulante * Bette Ford - Velha senhora * Rick Gomez - Piloto * Tom Kenny - Operador * Kevin Michael Richardson - Thadeus * Tara Strong - Mulher no grupo O Segundo Renascer: Partes I & II * Dane Davis - Porta-voz do Versatran 01 * Debi Derryberry - Criança * Julia Fletcher - O Instrutor * Dwight Schultz - Vozes adicionais * Jill Talley - Mãe * James Arnold Taylor - Vozes adicionais Era Uma vez um Garoto * John DeMita - Professor * Carrie-Anne Moss - Trinity * Keanu Reeves - Neo * Kevin Michael Richardson - Policial * James Arnold Taylor - Vozes adicionais * Clayton Watson - Kid Coração de Soldado * Hedy Burress - Cis * John DiMaggio - Kaiser * Phil LaMarr - Duo Recorde Mundial * Alex Fernandez - Tom * Julia Fletcher - O Instrutor * Matt McKenzie - Agente #1 * Kevin Michael Richardson - Agente #2 * Allison Smith - Repórter * Tara Strong - Enfermeira * John Wesley - Pai de Dad * Victor Williams - Dan Davis Além da Realidade * Pamela Adlon - Manabu * Hedy Burress - Yoko * Jack Fletcher - Vozes adicionais * Julia Fletcher - Vozes adicionais * Tom Kenny - Vozes adicionais * Tress MacNeille - Agente, dona de casa, Kenny * Matt McKenzie - Agente, Ash * Dwight Schultz - Vozes adicionais * Kath Soucie - Masa, Pudgy, Sara * Tara Strong - Misha * Jill Talley - Vozes adicionais Uma História de Detetive * James Arnold Taylor - Ash * Carrie-Anne Moss - Trinity * Matt McKenzie - Agente O Robô Sensível * Melinda Clarke - Alexa * Jack Fletcher - Sandro * Rodney Saulsberry - Chyron * Dwight Schultz - Nonaka * James Arnold Taylor - Raul * Olivia d'Abo - Rox Lançamento Quatro dos filmes foram originalmente lançados no site oficial da série; Um ("Voo Final de Osíris") foi exibido nos cinemas juntamente com o filme Dreamcatcher ([https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dreamcatcher O Apanhador de Sonhos] no Brasil). Os outros apareceram pela primeira vez com o lançamento em VHS e DVD de todos os nove curta-metragens em 3 de junho de 2003. O DVD também inclui os seguintes extras: * Um documentário sobre a animação japonesa. O título na tela é "Scrolls to Screen: Uma Breve História do Anima", mas no menu do DVD, na embalagem e no site oficial da série, é referido como "Scrolls to Screen: A História e Cultura do Anime". * Sete apresentações com perfis de diretor, entrevistas e filmagens de bastidores de cada um dos filmes. * Comentários em áudio de "Record Mundial", "Coração de Soldado" e em ambas as partes de "O Segundo Renascer". * Um trailer do jogo de videogame Enter the Matrix. Para coincidir com o lançamento do DVD, uma pequena parte do filme estreou em junho de 2003 no Festival de Cinema de Tóquio de Nova York, em Nova York (http://archive.newyork-tokyo.com/nytff/index_flash.html). Animatrix foi transmitido compartilhadamente pelos canais Adult Swim e Cartoon Network no dia 17 de abril de 2004 e recebeu airplay no Teletoon vários meses depois. No Reino Unido, "Voo Final de Osíris" foi transmitido no Channel 5 pouco antes do lançamento do DVD com "O Segundo Renascer" Partes 1 e 2'', "''Era Uma vez um Garoto" e "Recorde Mundial" transmitidos após o lançamento do DVD. Em maio de 2006, Animatrix foi ao ar na América Latina pela Cartoon Network em Toonami. Cerca de uma semana antes do lançamento de Matrix Reloaded, Animatrix também foi exibido em cinemas selecionados em todo o mundo por um curto período de tempo, como um evento promocional da sequencia. A ordem de execução nos cinemas para Animatrix (pelo menos na Austrália) diferiu do lançamento em DVD. Abaixo segue a ordem do lançamento nos cinemas: #''O Segundo Renascer Parte I'' #''O Segundo Renascer Parte II'' #''Coração de Soldado'' #''Além da Realidade'' #''Era Uma vez um Garoto'' #''Recorde Mundial'' #''O Robô Sensível'' #''Uma História de Detetive'' #''Voo Final de Osíris'' Veja também * Realidade simulada Referências Ligações externas *[http://www.intothematrix.com/ Site oficial de Animatrix] (em inglês) *[http://www.whatisthematrix.com Site oficial de Matrix] (em inglês) *[http://animatrix.thesolarnet.com Fã site de Animatrix] (em inglês) *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=1710 Animatrix no Anime News Network] (em inglês) *[http://noticiero.zoomblog.com/archivo/2007/10/21/animatrix.html Vídeos sobre Animatrix] (em inglês) de:Animatrix en:The Animatrix ja:アニマトリックス ru:Аниматрица Categoria:DVD Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Animatrix